Sé Peeta
by VictoriaDollanganger
Summary: —Katniss… A veces no me siento yo mismo. A veces pienso que estoy viviendo una pesadilla interminable. No sé qué hacer. —Sé Peeta —le acaricio la mejilla, el acto de afecto más cariñoso que he podido hacerle jamás—. Sólo sé Peeta.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Sin embargo, esta historia es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

 **Sé Peeta**

Gota.

Gota.

Gota.

Abro los ojos. El cuarto se encuentra a oscuras, similar a la boca de los mutos que asesinaron a Finnick, ya varios meses atrás, en un tiempo donde pensaba que todo podía solucionarse con un discurso preparado y un público herido con sed de venganza. Debí suponer que la victoria nos recibiría con un amargo sabor en la boca. No, yo lo sabía. Todos lo sabíamos. La recompensa que obtendríamos a través de un incontable número de muertes sería una libertad a la que nunca podríamos sonreír. Que el sabor a tierra, pólvora y sangre sería interminablemente recordado hasta el final de mis días. Lo que no esperaba era que la sangre de Prim estuviese involucrada en el asunto.

Prim.

Tengo que morderme la lengua y sostenerme al borde de la cama para no gritar. Oh, Prim. ¿Por qué tenías que ser tan buena? ¿Por qué no podías ser un poco más como yo? _¿Por qué tú?_

Yo tenía que morir. Ella tendría que estar aquí ahora mismo, al lado de su horrible gato, o en una mansión, con mamá. Mientras tanto, me encuentro en lo que anteriormente denominé hogar, deseando cada día y con más fuerza que el presidente Snow entre a mi habitación y me pegue un tiro en la cabeza, como debió haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Escucho ruido, doy un respingo en alerta, un reflejo que nunca podré corregir en mi vida. Estoy segura de que se trata de Peeta, ¿quién más podría ser a esta hora? A veces olvido que prácticamente se ha mudado conmigo, ya que comenzó a quedarse en las noches para asegurarse de que no me lastimaría a mí misma, y todo quedó aclarado cuando lo observé entrar a la casa con una maleta de ropa. A veces siento una pizca de ira hacia su desconfianza conmigo, pero entonces debo recordarme que razones hay más que suficientes. A pesar de eso, me había prometido tratar de vivir una vida lo más digna posible en honor a todos aquellos que ya no podrían vivirla conmigo.

Cuando llego a la cocina, veo a Peeta sentado sobre el suelo, con los ojos puestos sobre la nada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Salta del susto y se recupera de inmediato. Si el Capitolio no se hubiera metido con su cerebro, Peeta estaría sonriéndome.

—Yo... no sé.

No tengo fuerzas para preguntarle nada. No tengo fuerzas de nada. Me siento sobre el suelo a su lado. Esto me recuerda a la arena del vasallaje de los veinticinco, cuando ambos nos prometimos hacer lo que fuera para mantener al otro a salvo. El recuerdo agridulce me produce un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Dónde está Haymitch? —me pregunta. Estoy segura de que busca la forma de hablar conmigo, ya que yo no demuestro ninguna muestra de cariño hacia él casi nunca. Tengo la intención de explicarle que me cuesta abrazarlo cuando sé en cualquier momento podría tomar un cuchillo y abrirme la garganta. Pero cuando abro la boca no sale nada. Sin embargo, justo ahora, sé que él no me hará daño.

—En su casa, ebrio. O tal vez volvió al Capitolio, no lo sé. De cualquier forma seguro está borracho.

Eso parece sacarle una sonrisa, aunque estoy segura de haberlo imaginado.

Nos quedamos en silencio, y es en ese momento en donde noto que estoy sumamente cansada. Cuando abro los ojos de nuevo, me doy cuenta de que me encuentro en mi cama, y que Peeta está a mi lado, abrazándome mientras me habla en voz alta cosas inentendibles. Estoy respirando entrecortadamente y lloro sin parar, entonces recuerdo que acabo de tener una pesadilla.

Como más de una vez lo he hecho, me acojo en su pecho y siento el olor a canela y condimentos que desprende su ropa. La calidez de su cuerpo me trae recuerdos de la arena en nuestro primer juego, del tren, de la playa. La mezcla de sentimientos contradictorios me obliga a apretarlo con más fuerza y llorar hasta que el dolor de cabeza se hace tan insoportable que debo controlarme.

Le susurro con los ojos cerrados:

—A veces pienso que nunca debimos tomar esas bayas, o que hubiera sido mejor que nos las hubiésemos comido para que no pasara nada de esto —me detengo un momento para respirar con fuerza—. A veces pienso que debiste matarme en la arena en el momento en que la voz de Claudius Templesmith apareció en la arena. O que simplemente Tresh me hubiese matado cuando…

—Detente. Deja de culparte a ti misma. Yo también pienso que… de alguna forma, sé que hubiéramos evitado muchas cosas si no nos hubiésemos revelado. Al menos, todos seguirían vivos. Menos los nuevos tributos para las futuras cosechas.

—¿Crees que hicimos lo correcto? —le pregunto, porque me encuentro demasiado desesperada y necesito escuchar alguna palabra de consuelo de su parte.

Él no me responde de inmediato, pero es evidente que no me dejará sin una respuesta.

—No lo sé.

Vuelvo a llorar. Y al sentir un suspiro entrecortado en el pecho de Peeta, caigo en cuenta de que él también está llorando. Tengo ganas de golpearme, porque actúo como si yo fuese la única con problemas. La familia de Peeta está muerta, al igual que sus amigos y conocidos. Ha presenciado la misma clase de cosas que yo y ha visto a miles incendiarse frente a sus ojos. La tortura impuesta por el Capitolio lo ha dejado mentalmente inestable durante un largo tiempo y estoy segura de que él aun intenta organizar sus pensamientos.

Me dedico a mirar su perfil, hasta que siente el peso de mi vista y voltea. Cuando detallo el azul de sus ojos, la absoluta sinceridad de su mirada, regresa un sentimiento que había dado por perdido mucho tiempo atrás. El diente de león de la primavera seguía aquí. Siempre ha estado aquí, pero yo no me he inclinado para tomarlo. Sé que tal vez nunca podré hacerlo del todo, pero esta repentina epifanía me otorga la fuerza suficiente como para querer levantarme. Necesito a Peeta. Necesito de su eterna promesa de esperanza.

—Katniss… A veces no me siento yo mismo. A veces pienso que estoy viviendo una pesadilla interminable. No sé que hacer.

—Sé Peeta —le acaricio la mejilla, el acto de afecto más cariñoso que he podido hacerle jamás—. Sólo sé Peeta.

Cierro la distancia entre nosotros con un beso, que es indudablemente correspondido por su parte. Probamos el sabor de nuestras lágrimas, mientras nos estrechamos el uno al otro sobre las sábanas calientes, tan apretados, como si no pudiéramos asumir que en verdad estábamos vivos, los dos _._ _Esa_ hambre extraña regresa de nuevo.

Así que después, cuando él susurra:

—Tú me amas. ¿Real o no real?

Le digo:

—Real.


End file.
